The ubiquitous presence of the Internet and the World Wide Web has enabled many new services. For example, eBay.com™ provides a global simultaneous auction on millions of items and search engines like Yahoo™, Dogpile™, Northern Lights™, and Google™ enable people to find resources with efficiency that was not possible just a few years ago. As useful and popular as these services are, there still remains the need for enhanced services.